Call My Name
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Something or someone is calling out to Hikari. [Ken x Hikari] [One shot]


Call My Name

Well, I started this one a long time ago....and I was going through my folder of to-finish fics and I decided to finish this one o.o I started this one after 'His Master's Voice' so that's where I got the disappearing stuff to ;P Anyway, this is yet another Kekari fic by moi, Crow Skywalker. Its really crappy x_x But if you still wanna read, go ahead. Its also a bit long. Longest fic I've done so far o.0;

### ~*~

Hikari......

The voice called out to me, as it had done so before. I found myself surrounded in the same blackness. I turned around, looking for whoever was calling me. The voice sounded familiar, however, I couldn't put my finger on it.

Help me....

"Where are you?" I called.

There was no answer.

Where was I? I had been here so many times before in the past few weeks. I still had no idea where I was. I was lost in the blackness yet again.

Hikari....

There it was again!

I cupped my mouth with my hands and called out again. "Who's out there?"

I was answered with only silence.

I looked down. There was no floor. Was I floating? How could that be? The darkness surrounded my feet also.

I need you....

My head snapped up. Who was out there? Was it Daisuke? It sure sounded like something he would say. I knew he liked me. But he was a bit overly protective. Could it be Takeru? Maybe. I knew he liked me too. I wish I could say the same. But I just didn't share the same feelings he did.

It was then I felt myself begin to fall. I screamed and clawed the air, hoping to grab onto something. But there was nothing to grab hold to.

"Hikari!"

I woke up with a start, breathing deeply. It took me a few moments to recover. I stopped heaving and looked down at Gatomon, who sat by my side, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

I stopped trembling. "It was that dream again – "

"The same one?"

"Yes. I wish I knew what it meant."

"Maybe its just the food you're eating...y'know...digesting the wrong way and everything?"

"No. I've been having this dream for weeks. The same dream. The same person calling out to me."

I looked out the window across the room.

"I wish I knew who was calling me."

"I still think it's the food." Muttered Gatomon.

Even though I just had a nightmare, I giggled at her. She never did like my mother's cooking.

I lay back down in my bed. She cuddled back up next to me.

"Don't worry Hikari, I'll protect you no matter what." She vowed.

I smiled in dark, but didn't answer.

A few minutes later I could hear her snores, or was it purring? It was hard to tell. I could tell she was once again asleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep any more that night. I would surly end up in the same darkness and hear the same voice calling out to me.

I turned on my side and snuggled into Gatomon. She purred slightly and continued sleeping. 

She said that she'd protect me...but what if I start disappearing again? She won't always be there for me. What should I do? Who was calling out to me? And what was going to happen to me?

Those were questions I couldn't answer.

### ~*~

"Hey Hikari!" Takeru waved to me from his seat in the classroom.

I smiled at him and walked over to the seat next to him. I dropped my books onto the desk and sat down.

"Hikari..."

I looked over at him. I guess he noticed I wasn't looking so hot.

"..You don't look so good. Anything wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep." I confessed.

"Are you still having those dreams?"

I nodded. "The same ones. Same person calling me."

"Are you sure it's not those Digimon who were after you last time?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure it's not them."

I stared down at my books, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded but didn't look up. There was this weird feeling inside me...like something was about to happen.

He continued to stare at me, like he didn't believe me, but finally turned his gaze away.

I was thankful. Takeru sometimes reminded me of Daisuke, a bit too over protective.

I sighed and settled down in my chair, awaiting the teacher.

### ~*~

"Who are you?" I called

__

Who are you? My voiced echoed back.

I knew it was only a echo but I felt the need to yell out my name.

"Yagami Hikari!"

This time there was no echo.

"Thats strange..."

I was yet again surrounded by darkness. Lost in the deep black of it. How had I gotten there? I have no idea. Hadn't I been in school? I looked around in hope of finding somebody or something. Where had everyone gone? The school had totally disappeared. 

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened them again, I was amazed to find myself back in the classroom. But there was something different. I looked around to find the classroom empty. Not a sound could be heard from the corridor. Plus it was darker than it was that morning. I then realized why when I heard a crack of thunder from outside. Looking out the window, I could tell it was pouring. When had it started raining?

I slowly got out of my seat. Was I still in school? Maybe I had blacked out most of the day....but I doubted it. Takeru and the others would have noticed that I was gone. I made my way to the front of the class.

Hikari?

This time the voice was different. It sounded very familiar, like I had heard it millions of times before.

"Yes?" I looked around, trying to find the source. But I was the only one there.

Are you feeling all right?

Who's voice was it? It sounded a lot like her teacher's....

"No....I want to go home." I said, uneasily.

It didn't answer, so I headed for the door. Things were getting very weird. Why was my teacher's voice in my dream? I had no idea.

### ~*~

Takeru watched as Hikari put her head on her arms and closed her eyes. _'She must be tired'_

It wasn't long before he could tell that she was asleep. The teacher was way too busy talking about boring mathematics to notice. He starred over at Hikari. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that.

She murmured something, but he paid no attention to it.

Takeru turned his gaze back to the teacher, who was writing equations on the board.

"Yagami Hikari!"

Takeru looked back at Hikari. She was starring ahead at the front of the class...but there was something different about her. Her eyes were dazed, like she wasn't really there.

He watched as the teacher turned around and looked at Hikari. He said nothing and went back to explaining the math.

Takeru looked back at Hikari, unsure of what to do. She was still staring ahead, looking at nothing. He knew she was having another one of her dreams. What could he do?

Hikari slowly got up out of her desk and started walking to the front of the class. Takeru watched, eyes wide. She was surly going to get caught for sleeping in class.

The teacher turned and looked at her.

"Hikari?"

She seemed confused for a moment, but then answered.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling all right?"

She didn't answer for a while. By now the other kids were snickering and whispering.

"No....I want to go home." She finally answered.

The teacher could tell that there was something wrong with her. Anybody could have guessed. She was like a walking zombie. He just nodded. She seemed to be waiting for a verbal answer, but then finally headed towards the door. Leaving all her books, she left the class.

Takeru stared at the door as she closed it behind her. He *had* to go after her. If not, something bad was going to happen.

### ~*~

I wandered out into the hall. It was empty, not a sound to be heard. Shadows were the only moving things. I looked both ways, hoping to find somebody. But there was nobody there. Only the darkness and shadows.

Hikari....

It was the voice I had been hearing. I turned in the direction it had come from, and slowly made my way down the hall.

Passing by a window, I looked outside. It was still raining. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder made me back away from the window. I shook my head and continued down the hall.

Hikari...

"Who are you?" I called.

I need you...

That's when I felt it. A tingly feeling all over my body. I raised my hand and looked at it. It flickered like some sort of TV static. Was I going to disappear again? Back to the Digiworld? My whole body was flickering, like I'd go at any moment.

Something grabbed me from behind and I screamed.

"Hikari!"

Was that Takeru's voice?

"Wake up!"

"Huh?"

I turned to find Takeru, a worried expression all over his face. Was it really him? Or an illusion?

I looked down at my hand again. It wasn't flickering anymore.

"Takeru!" I hugged him tight, wanting any comfort I could get.

He was surprised for a moment, but then returned the hug.

I started to cry. I couldn't hide it anymore. Something or someone was after me, trying to take me away from my friends and family.

"Shh...it was just a dream." He whispered.

I pulled away and looked at him. I could feel tears tickling down my face.

"It's not a dream anymore." I sniffled. "Somebody is after me. They want me to come to them.....and I'm going to have to face it sooner or later."

"Who, Hikari, who is it?"

I buried my face in his shoulder. "I don't know....but I can't fight it anymore.....I can't fight it anymore..." I sobbed.

He hugged me tighter. "I'll protect you, Hikari. Don't worry."

But like Gatomon, Takeru wouldn't always be there for me. And I knew that he wouldn't. No one could protect me. Sooner or later I would follow the voice, and finally find out who was calling me.

### ~*~

That night I found myself lying awake in bed. Gatomon was curled up next to me, her usual spot. A million things were going through my mind. Whoever was calling me was in need of help, and I could tell by the pain in the voice that the person needed me. But who could it be?

I decided to go for a walk. I was much too worried to sleep. Pulling the covers off, I got dressed and quietly left so no one could hear me.

The rush of wind was refreshing. I closed my eyes and just stood there for a second, letting the wind blow all my troubles away. I finally turned and started walking towards the park.

It was late but there were still a few people out walking around. The park was dark but I didn't care.

I kept my hands to my sides and my eyes to the ground as I walked. I had many things on my mind. After a long period of time, I decided that whoever was calling me really needed me and I was ready to help. No matter what dangers I had to face, no matter what happened to me. I couldn't go on with the dreams. They had to stop. And I wanted to know who was in need. I decided to head home. If I went to sleep, maybe I could dream of the voice again. Maybe I could help the person. I turned around and started to head back. But I didn't make it very far.

Hikari....

It was the voice.

I was sure it had come from behind me. Swinging around again, I looked all over. There was nobody there.

"Where are you?" I called.

This time it answered.

__

"Follow me" it echoed.

I ran in the direction it had come from. "Where are you?" I called again.

What few people passing by were giving me weird looks but I didn't care. I *had* to find out who the voice belonged to. After running for what seemed like forever, I gave up. I couldn't hear the voice anymore. It had disappeared, just like the wind.

I found myself near a small lake. The light from the full moon cast a small amount of light on it, making the ripples glow a shallow white. I sighed and sitting down, leaned against a tree. I was tired. Tired of the voice calling me, tired of the fighting, and most of all, tired of the emptiness I felt. What was it that I was missing? I had both Daisuke and Takeru rapped around my finger....what else could it be?

I closed my eyes, trying to escape the pressures of the real world. But when I opened them again, I was in for a surprise. A dark, dense forest was surrounding me and the lake had disappeared. I sprung to my feet like a frightened deer. Where was I? How did I get here?

Come....

I stumbled forward. The voice had returned and was leading me again. Hopefully I would get to the bottom of this once and for all.

I tried my best to make it around the thick trees without tripping over their roots, but it wasn't easy. There was no path for me to follow. I had to make my own.

Hikari....

This time the voice was louder. It was enough to take my mind off of the plant dodging. I tripped over a vine and found myself sprawled on the forest floor. And if that wasn't bad enough, I managed to scrape my face on a nearby trunk. Pulling myself to my knees, I softly touched my face. Only a small cut, nothing to worry about.

Shakily, I stood up and continued to follow. '_I must be getting close....its getting louder.'_

I was closer than I thought. I soon found myself in a clearing, but I was not alone. I got to witness the Kaiser, standing on a head of a controlled Tyranomon, throw a dark ring at a helpless Gazimon. I turned my head away, couldn't beer to watch. The anguished screams were enough. They soon faded away as the dark ring took over. The poor Digimon was now controlled by the evil. He had no will or thought of his own. He was a slave, just like all of the other Digimon.

I looked up when I head a small cry. Peering out of my hiding place, I spotted a young Gazimon before the Kaiser.

"Please! Let my mother go!"

"Such a weakling like you, giving me orders?" Sneered the Kaiser.

I had heard that voice before. Could it be?

"N..no....but please, let her go!"

"How about you join her instead?" Laughed the Kaiser, pulling another dark ring from under his cape.

The small Gazimon backed away, trembling before the evil in front of him. Was I called here to witness this? If so, I didn't want anything to do with it. I shouldn't of come. The poor Digimon....

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my eyes. I had to do something. Danger or no danger, I took a step forward and revealed myself.

"Please! Stop!" I cried.

He glared over at me, giving the Gazimon enough time to take shelter in a nearby bush.

"Well, looks like we have unexpected company."

The Tyranomon growled under its breath.

I backed up a bit, ready to run for it if I had to. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Ah! Don't move. Or I'll make sure this Gazimon gets what it deserves."

I stopped in my tracks. I had no choice.

"Now, move out into the opening."

I did what I was told, staying as far away as I could from the Tyranomon.

Finally out into the opening, I noticed that here, too, had a full moon. It shone down into the clearing, making it easier to see.

The Kaiser jumped down from the Tyranomon's head. He landed gracefully on one knee, still keeping a watchful eye on me. I started to panic. What was he going to do to me? Kill me? I was sure now that I shouldn't have followed that voice. The voice....could it really be his? If so, why wasn't he expecting me? What was going on?

When my head cleared of thoughts I found him standing before me.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

There was no sarcasm to it. No rudeness, evil, or anything. He almost sounded normal.

"I....I....I don't know." And that was the truth. Why *was* I here? I couldn't tell him that he had been the one to call me here. I would of sounded insane to him. But if it wasn't him, then who was it?

"Mmhmm...you just appeared here right?" He looked behind me. "Where's the rest of the Diginothings? And that rodent you call a Digimon?"

"They're not here." I said quietly. I was alone. Alone with...*him*. 

He looked back at me. "You came alone? Even though I could kill you right here and now?"

I looked into the eyes behind the dark glasses. It was hard to tell, but I knew.

"You wouldn't do that."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

His attitude was really getting to me. Before I knew it, I had reached up and grabbed the glasses from his face.

"I just do."

He was speechless.

"And before you get all high and mighty again," I snapped. "Just let me tell you this. You're no different from anyone else. Sure, you're smart and all, you're a genius to be exact, but there's no difference. You have feelings like everybody else and sure, I may not understand what you're going through, but it doesn't make you different." I stopped yelling. "Digimon feel just like you and me. They're not just pawns that you can move around whenever you feel like it. They are *real* and have *lives* just like us."

"And your point is?" He asked, glaring at me.

He had no heart. I couldn't believe it. I felt the warm tears flowing again. How could he do all those things to the Digimon and not care? Didn't he understand? Didn't he *feel*? I felt myself fall to my knees, his glasses dropping to the ground beside me. The glasses...he hid behind them night and day. What had happened to make him so cold?

"Hikari?.....why are you crying?"

He sounded so confused, like hadn't seen anyone cry in a long time. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe that was his problem.

He reached down and picked up his glasses.

"Please...." I said through the pain I was going through. "Let the poor Gazimon go. Do something right for once in your life. The little Gazimon needs its family."

### ~*~

Needs its family

Ken had needed his family once, when he was young. But they looked to Osamu, his brother. He was usually ignored; left out. He knew what it felt like. Growing up, he had nobody. Then, Osamu died. He was even lonelier. It had been his fault. He had wished for it.

Ken felt something in his heart. Was it regret? He dropped his glasses onto the grassy floor. Yes, it had to be. Looking down at the crying girl before him, he felt more pain in his heart. He had caused so much damage. She was right, he was just like everybody else. Just because he was smart, he shouldn't think highly of himself.

Walking over to the awaiting Tyranomon and Gazimon, he freed them both. A small Gazimon hopped out of a bush and keeping an eye on Ken, made its way over to its mother. They hugged each other, grateful for being together once again. Looking back at Ken, they ran off into the darkness.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered after it.

### ~*~

I had seen everything from where I had been sitting. I was somewhat proud of Ken. He had fought the evil and had won. Now it was up to him. He could return home or stay the way he was. It was his choice.

He was still staring into the darkness as I got up and walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice that I was there.

"Ken?" I asked quietly. "What will you do now?"

He turned around and looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"I'm staying here."

"But...why?"

"This is my place. My destiny lies here. I can't leave yet."

I looked at him, sadly. He had learned so much, but yet, was so far away. He was a Digidestined and belonged with me and the others. Why couldn't he see that?

Without thinking, I reached up and kissed him. My mind panicked. But I soon found myself enjoying it as he kissed back.

We soon parted, both needing air. I stared at him for a while and he stared back. We were both speechless. I finally decided to break this awkward situation and smiling, mostly to myself, I turned and walked away. I could feel his eyes on me as I left.

Maybe it was him calling me after all. His subconscious mind, calling for my help. There was still good in him, he just didn't realize it. Maybe one day he would. And maybe now the voice would stop calling me. I smiled again, looking up at the sky. Through the foliage, I could see small amounts of moonlight shining in. The forest wasn't so dark anymore. And I wasn't afraid.

### ~*~Zee End~*~

Yay! Hope you liked it! It's like, the longest fic I've ever done o.o; Anyway, please r/r! I wanna know what you thought of it! ^^


End file.
